For The Record
by PlumCrazy
Summary: Jinx hates her rommates... So she goes out into the snow to find Kid Flash... Now what could he possibly want?


AN: This is my first Flinxed... I hope you like it... My friend told me I wouldn't see the fun in Flinxed until I wrote a scene with them talking... so I did... against my will... but I think it came out pretty well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters...

----

"You idiots," Jinx rolled her eyes, "I'm going out."

Billy and Gizmo were fighting about what kind of pizza to get. Normally Jinx wouldn't care, but Billy's clones proceeded to run in circles and build pillow forts, giving Jinx a major migraine. Mammoth just stood in front of the fridge, eating everything in sight.

Seemore tapped Jinx on the shoulder, "But it's snowing."

Jinx grabbed a coat, "Happy now?" She stalked outside, shivering in the cold. Or maybe it wasn't cold. A gust of wind passed her and she shook her head in disgusted disbelief, "Idiot."

"What? No welcome," Kid Flash laughed, skidding to a stop in front of her.

"Nope," Jinx shook her head, then kept walking.

"How come?" Kid Flash asked, following her.

"Am I not allowed to be alone?"

"Nope," Kid Flash answered, "Who knows what kind of havoc you might wreak."

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like I'm going to go rob a bank or anything. I'm just trying to get away from my roommates."

"I told you before, Jinx," Kid Flash smiled, "They're holding you back."

"I know," Jinx sighed. "Wait, what do you know?" She snapped.

"I don't know," Kid Flash smirked, "What do I know?"

"**I** know that if you don't get out of my way, I'll hex you into China," Jinx threatened half-heartedly.

"But I can get to China without hexes, see." There was a gust of wind and he was gone.

Jinx was almost sure he wasn't coming back, when she felt another gust of wind , "Wonton?"

"No thanks," Jinx grimaced, "I hate Chinese food." Jinx kept walking, but Kid Flash followed close behind her. "Why are you so intent on following me?"

"Why are you so intent on walking away from me?" Kid Flash replied, smirking.

"Because I'm really a lost helpless soul that needs to be saved by a do-gooder like you."

Kid Flash looked hopeful, "Really?"

Jinx shot a pink ray of hexes at Kid Flash, "No."

Kid Flash jumped back, narrowly missing the concentrated power that was aimed at his foot, "Why'd ya do that?"

"Because I hate you and I'm leaving," Jinx answered.

"No you're not," Kid Flash grabbed Jinx's arm.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not bad, and i like you," Kid Flash smiled.

"Shut up," Jinx said, "I don't believe that."

"Why not?" He asked.

Jinx struggled against his grip, "I'm a villain and you're a Do-gooder. Just in case you didn't notice, we kind of clash."

"I didn't notice that," Kid Flash shook his head, "But I did notice your eyes."

"That's the cheesiest one-liner I've ever heard," Jinx rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't a cheesy one-liner," Kid Flash stated.

"You're right. It was a cheesy two-liner," Jinx laughed.

Kid Flash's grip tightened, "You really thought it was cheesy?"

"Yeah, now will you let me go?"

"Nope," Kid Flash smirked, "Unless I get something."

"What do you want?" Jinx asked.

"Don't know, haven't decided yet."

"Well, let me know when you figure it out," Jinx said.

There were a few minutes of silence, until Kid Flash smiled mischievously. Jinx shuddered, "I don't like that look."

"I know what I want now," Kid Flash stated, grin still in place.

Jinx sighed, "What?"

"I'll collect my debt later. Aren't you cold?"

"No, and don't change the subject. What will get you to let go of my arm?"

Kid Flash wrapped his free arm around Jinx's waist and pulled her close to him. Jinx cringed, "See, now you're just holding me tighter." She tried to push away from him, but he held her with all his strength.

Kid Flash grinned, "Stop struggling and I'll tell you what I want."

Jinx immediately stopped moving. After a second of silence Jinx stomped her foot. "Well?" she demanded, "What do you want?"

Without warning, Kid Flash lifted Jinx up to his height. "What the hell was..." Before she could finish her sentence, Kid Flash kissed her.

Her feet were placed firmly on the ground again and Kid Flash had let go of her. "What was that for?" she asked.

"That's what I wanted, so I let you go. Happy now?"

"No."

"Why not?" Kid Flash asked, almost surprised by her answer.

"Because, I'm a villainess. This is the part where I rip your eyes out and make you watch while I tear you to shreds," Jinx replied.

"You don't want to do that," Kid Flash shook his head.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Like I said before. I like you and you're not a bad guy."

Jinx stopped for a second. She grimaced, "I'm going home." As she waked away, a smile spread over her face. She turned back and yelled, "For the record, the term is villainess!"

---------

AN: Hope you liked it... Review anyone???


End file.
